


Viral Love

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short & Sweet, Youtuber AU, the last part is from geralt's pov, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “As if there’s any chance of you winning against me.” Geralt snorts. Jaskier looks at him betrayed, which makes Geralt laugh and kiss his head. For a second Jaskier forgets what they’re arguing about and lets himself melt against Geralt.Shaking himself off, Jaskier pushes away from Geralt (so he can think more clearly) and smiles, “Is that so? Care to make a wager?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	Viral Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlicksFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlicksFics/gifts).



> A friend asked me for a youtuber AU, and I didn't know what to do, so this happened ajjdkfhajlsdas i don't know if it's good, but I hope you enjoy it!

No matter how much he sings his soul out on his youtube channel, he still has almost no followers, and the views are completely abysmal. It’s disheartening really. Some of the comments he gets complaining about his original lyrics are also, a little mean. Which fuck them honestly, he’s a brilliant lyricist - well, he has his moments at least.

 _It’s fine_ , he won’t stop singing, and he definitely won’t give up on his youtube channel; after all the few followers he does have are absolutely lovely. Even if this endeavor ends up just becoming a hobby and never an actual job, at least he’s enjoying himself.

Also…

There’s a lot he has to thank youtube for - like meeting his boyfriend, _Geralt_ , let’s player extraordinaire. Except, not really, his channel is as small as Jaskier’s, but he definitely deserves more. It was practically love at first video. It was recommended to him, and he clicked it, and-

Well, the rest is history as they say.

All it matters is that apparently Geralt also ended up on his page somehow, maybe youtube’s algorithm has a cupid function, Jaskier doesn’t know and really couldn’t care less. And they talked-

It’s besides the point really, they’re now happily living together, and have finally decided to make videos together in each other’s channels to introduce one another to their followers. Which is why he wrote a song for Geralt, and is now serenading it in front of the camera, so everyone can see his reaction - his very, _very,_ adorably grumpy and awkward reaction (as in trying not emote, but ending up with a small smile and a fond look on his face anyway, and if the camera wasn’t on, then Jaskier would jump his bones).

Somehow, some way, the video goes viral. Like, completely, balls to the wall, absolutely bloody viral. It’s everywhere; Jaskier gets a million followers in a couple of days, and the views on that video are fucking crazy. But even his older videos end up getting way more views and likes.

He doesn’t get it.

But at the same time it’s gay content, and Geralt is hot, and pretty, and- yeah, he kind of gets it. Who doesn’t want to see a big, strong, guy being sung to by his boyfriend and get all flustered? Also, Jaskier _is_ a good singer.

There’s nothing he enjoys more than seeing all the covers of his song though, or all the gay couples singing it to one another - it’s bloody fantastic.

And somehow, the best thing of it all? Geralt also ends up getting a _lot_ of new followers. His excited face when he sees it is just the most beautiful thing Jaskier has ever seen - well, first he’s completely shocked and doesn’t move for like 10 minutes, but after that, yes, totally. Cutest man ever.

“We still need to make a video together on your channel.” Jaskier yawns as they cuddle late at night, watching Netflix.

“I think everyone already knows who you are.”

“ _Geralt_ , are you scared I’ll beat your arse at Mario Kart? I won’t hurt your gamer reputation; I’ll take on for the team and lose.” not that Geralt usually plays that game, he’s more of a Dark Souls, Bloodborne, Shadow of the Colossus, kind of guy. But Jaskier is certainly not, and those aren’t games for two anyway.

“As if there’s any chance of you winning against me.” Geralt snorts. Jaskier looks at him betrayed, which makes Geralt laugh and kiss his head. For a second Jaskier forgets what they’re arguing about and lets himself melt against Geralt.

Shaking himself off, Jaskier pushes away from Geralt (so he can think more clearly) and smiles, “Is that so? Care to make a wager?”

Jaskier can practically see Geralt’s brain working on overdrive, knowing for sure that Jaskier has something not fun in mind, but also not wanting to back down, which is why Jaskier knows Geralt will agree.

“Fine.” Geralt eventually huffs out, and they shake hands on it, “ _Great._ ”

“What’s the wager then?”

“You should’ve asked before shaking hands, now you’ll see when you lose.” Jaskier waggles his eyebrows, and gives Geralt a quick kiss.

Geralt sighs, and pulls him in for another kiss, “ _Hm_. When you lose.”

* * *

Surprise surprise, Jaskier wins. All that time training pays off, and he does win. Geralt is heartbroken and- not really, he’s actually looking at Jaskier with a proud look on his face for kicking his arse. Except for the moment Geralt seems to remember their wager.

“What do I have to do? Is it something we need to do on camera?” they’re still filming the video after all - video that Jaskier is sure to be very well received, their chemistry and teasing has always been top notch.

“Yes, it does. Now you need to serenade me, like I did you. For all your lovely followers to see how much you love and adore me. Go on.”

“You want _me_ to sing?”

“ _Yes_.”

“For you?”

“Yes, for me, obviously. Who else would it be?”

“On camera?”

“Oh for fucks sake Geralt, just sing, you cantankerous, infuriating man.” Jaskier loves him, truly, from the bottom of his heart. Even when he’s being contrary just for the sake of being contrary.

Geralt smiles, happy to be able to at least annoy Jaskier a little bit for making him do this. He does sing then, the song that Jaskier wrote him. Song that he’s been listening to on repeat and knows front to backwards by now.

Jaskier looks surprised by his choice, and even though Geralt isn’t a singer like Jaskier is, his voice is deep and soothing (or so Jaskier has told him over and over again). He can see Jaskier getting teary eyed, emotional, and all he wants is to hug him, kiss him-

Before he can do it, he remembers they’re still filming and stops himself. Turning off the camera, Jaskier says “Hey what’s that for, we still need to do the outro!”. Like he cares about that now, they’ll do the outro after.

Geralt pulls Jaskier into his lap and kisses him softly, whispering into his lips, “I’d rather play with you.”

Jaskier laughs, his whole body trembling on top of Geralt’s, “You always say I have the worst pick up lines, but good lord, what on earth was that?”

Grunting, Geralt kisses him again and gets up with Jaskier still wrapped around him.

“Uh, strong man. Sexy.”

They fall into bed together, youtube far, far away from their heads.

The video - when they finally finish it hours later, and after Geralt posts it - ends up on the trending page. Not as viral, as Jaskier’s video, but still pretty popular. All the comment section talks about is how Geralt’s t-shirt is backwards in the outro, and Jaskier’s neck having a sudden hickey.

Geralt is mortified, and Jaskier is infinitely pleased - they’re both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
